Surprise, Surprise
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: Just when Roxas thought he was too old to be excited about Christmas, he was proven wrong. Axel x Roxas. –For NarutoXxXLisa-


Just when Roxas thought he was too old to be excited about Christmas, he was proven wrong. Axel x Roxas. –For NarutoXxXLisa-

Yeah, I know. Christmas was over like…a _long_ time ago. But I got this idea too late ok? Cut me some slack…

Anyways, this little one-shot is dedicated to NarutoXxXLisa who made a pretty picture of Zexion and Demyx!! The link is up in my profile! Please do have a look at it!

* * *

A blond boy, whose hair was slightly curled up on one side, sighed as he stared outside the window of his bedroom. He had his chin propped on top of his closed fist and his elbow by the windowsill. One by one, he watched the snowflakes fall down until it was gone from his view, then his blue eyes would look up again and spot another then follow its descent. 

He sighed again and imprinted his breath on the cool surface for a short moment and spotted a snowflake that appeared onto the glass pane. And then he spotted another near his elbow. And a clutter of them at the far corner of the window.

This time of year was something of a bore to the blond. It happened every year and every year it was the same. The outside of the house was decorated with small colorful, festive lights. The Christmas tree was up in the living room with presents underneath. Small little pieces of decoration were placed in every room of the house and he had the pleasure of having a snowman be hung at the top of the window.

It looked stupid, but at least it brightened up the room a tiny, little bit.

Tonight, on Christmas Eve, his mother and father went out to spend a quiet, romantic, candlelit dinner out in a fancy restaurant and he was sure that they wouldn't come back till just after midnight.

He didn't mind being left home alone, he liked the solitude. His parents had looked after him all of his life and he was grateful. They deserved a night out. A quiet, peaceful night out.

He sighed again and wondered what his friends were doing right now.

Pence would most likely be stuffing his face full of Christmas turkey. Olette must be still trying to finish off that sweater for that special someone before tomorrow came. Hayner would probably be playing games or watching some sports channel with his dad.

Zexion was probably reading a good book by the fire place. Demyx would be baking cookies or something sweet in the kitchen. Namine must be at Kairi's place now for a sleepover, laughing and making popcorn for some chick flick.

Sora and Riku were probably playing in the snow and getting into snowball fights and then tomorrow, they would complain about how their noses wouldn't stop running and stay in bed for the rest of the Christmas season.

He had no idea what Axel was doing. Probably burning down his Christmas tree or something. Putting the mistletoes on fire. Catching _something_ on fire…

Roxas sighed again and drew himself away from the window to lie down on his bed. It was starting to get chilly, but the house was still relatively warm. Not too humid, not too cold. Just good enough to walk around in normal wear and not covered up in layers upon layers of clothes.

He sort of wished for some company. From anybody. But he didn't want other people to suffer just because he was feeling a little lonely. But then again…he didn't just want _anybody's_ company...the person he wanted most, was Axel.

He didn't mean to get into a fight with Axel just days before Christmas. Hell, he didn't even remember what they were arguing about anymore. He wasn't sure if he was right or if he was wrong. It was all a blur to him now that he thought about it.

The door bell rang, but he made no move to get it. He just continued to lie down on his bed with nothing but thoughts of regret.

The door bell rang again, and he wondered who was at the door. It was snowing and it was bloody cold outside.

'Must be Christmas carolers…' he concluded as he shifted on his bed so that he was facing the wall. And when the doorbell rang again, he squeezed his eyes shut to drown the world out. But when it rang again for the forth time, he furrowed his eyebrows in mixed anger and annoyance and finally sat up on his bed. 'Persistent bunch of people aren't they?'

He decided to give them one more chance to leave the front door before he would go down and scream at them to leave him alone. Ok, maybe not scream, more like a friendly push into the direction of the next house.

The door bell rang again and this time, he stood up from his bed and trudge his way down the stairs, mindful to keep his foul mouth upstairs and put up a fake but friendly façade.

Once he got to the front door, he took in a deep breath, rubbed the lines on his forehead away then prepared himself to meet with a bunch of warmly dressed carolers.

He pulled the door open and promptly forgot about leaving his foul mouth upstairs, "…Holy shit?"

He didn't end up meeting with a group of Christmas carolers, but rather, something completely different and nothing at all of what he had expected to find.

"What…the fuck?"

Somebody must be playing a trick on him. A stupid, mean trick.

So he took a cautious step outside the doorand looked around the yard for anything or anyone suspicious but found nothing and no-one. Nothing and no-one suspicious other than the overly large red and white present with a large red ribbon on the top.

On the ribbon, was a small card attached to a red string.

'To Roxas.' The card had said but when the blond flipped it to the other side, there was no sender included. And the words had been printed out so he couldn't tell who wrote it. Not that he could tell regardless.

The corners of his lips suddenly tugged up and he couldn't help but suddenly feel very, very, wonderfully giddy. But at the same time, he felt a tad bit suspicious, (just a tad) because it was such a large gift. Surely there had to be some sort of catch involved…

Like maybe somebody is gonna end up popping out of nowhere and throw pie at his face.

Or maybe there was nothing inside.

Or maybe…it was a bomb?

'No way…A bomb that size could blow up the whole fucking neighborhood…' he tried to rationalize in his mind as he stepped closer to the box and listened to it very carefully for any _tick, tock_ noises.

He heard nothing.

Maybe there really _was_ nothing inside…Roxas couldn't help but feel a little depressed and disappointed. But if that was true, then the box should be pretty light, right?

So he gave it a shove, not a hard shove, but a good enough shove to move it slightly. It didn't move, and from what he gathered from his small shove, there _must_ be something inside.

So the feeling of absolute giddiness came back and he tossed away the suspicion and immediately tore away at the wrapping paper and the ribbon that held the present together, his face fixed with a permanent grin of childlike manner.

Once the wrappings were gone, he flexed his fingers and wiggled them just as they touched the top lid of the box, and slowly, he opened it.

As soon as he peeked inside, he dropped the box cover and took an involuntary step back, "Wh-what?"

The gift rustled and moved until two hands presented itself and balanced one on top of another at the edge of the box, then out came a head whose chin rested itself on top of the bare arms, "Hey."

"What the fuck?" he swore again, his heart beaten at a rapid pace, and his cheeks growing hotter despite the cold weather. "Axel? What are you doing?!" he cried out in a harsh and embarrassed whisper as his eyes shifted around to make sure that his neighbors weren't watching.

"Merry Christmas." He smirked.

"Is this a joke?"

"Of course not Roxy, I'm your Christmas present." He winked as he moved to stand up, and Roxas noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, "I'll treat you like a king, I'll obey your every whim, I'll cook for you-"

"Axel, you can't cook." He interrupted but the red head continued. At the very least, Axel was wearing a pair of jeans.

"I'll feed you, I'll do whatever you want." He spoke as he leaned in closer and closer to the blond. "_Whatever_ you want…" he added in a seductive whisper.

Roxas gulped and watched as the red head stepped out of the box. He was barefoot. And the closer Axel got to him, the more insecure and embarrassed he felt, "Um…"

Axel stopped short of kissing him.

"Are you…gonna leave that out there?" he asked as he pointed to the mess in front of his house.

The red head looked over his shoulder at the paper mess and ribbons then shrugged as he turned back, "Just leave it." he smirked as he pressed his arms on the door way and leaned down closer to the blond, "My little elves will clean up." He whispered as he made the space between them disappear with a kiss.

After that, there was a vague memory of the door closing, the fumbling of kisses as they tried to climb the stairs into Roxas' bedroom and then the shuffles of clothes being taken off and thrown to the floor.

* * *

The box was gone before midnight struck.

* * *

When the parents came home, there was a note stuck to their bedroom door saying that Roxas would be staying over at a friend's house but he'll be back home in time to open presents tomorrow morning.

* * *

Hmm…what I wouldn't give to have a big present in front of my house. Lawls. Pop-Up-Axel!! Whee!! 


End file.
